Barbra Jean Hart
Barbra Jean "BJ" Hart '''(nee '''Booker) (Born: 1970) is a fictional character in the television series Reba. Description "BJ" was Brock's dental hygienist and had an affair with him as his marriage to Reba Hart was deteriorating. The result was her getting pregnant, and marrying Brock even though he and Reba were not divorced yet. Her comically religious behavior was phased out over the course of the first season. Barbra Jean is even less intelligent than Van Montgomery, more oblivious than Jake Hart and is often an easy target for Reba's sarcasm. While noisy and annoying, Barbra Jean is a kind-hearted person with good intentions. Her tendency to tell "over-the-top" results in her sharing many random and often bizarre facts about her childhood and past. The most that can be understood is that she was born in Friendly, Texas and was known as "the biggest baby in Juno County." She had a sister named Katie Ann, currently married, a brother named "Buzzard" and a father ("Big Daddy") who enjoys drinking and hunting. Brock is afraid of both "Buzzard" and "Big Daddy" because he knows they don't like him. She also claims to have an aunt who spits professionally ironically named Aunt Siliva. In the last season, she lost a considerable amount of weight and became a weather girl (with the stage name "Stormy Clearweather") with a public-access cable station. Her meterological expertise came from the fact her "butt-rometer" could accurately predict rain ever since she was struck by lightning in her Be-dazzler-studded backside in 1982. In the last episode, traded up to her stations' roving news reporter, calling her segment "Babs Janson: Street Walker. Relationships ''Brock Enroll Hart'' Brock had an affair with Barbra Jean during the end of his and Reba's 20-year marriage. They have spats a lot and were at one point separated. In season 6 they declare that they are getting a divorce, but in the final episode after Barbra Jean has a breakdown on the air about her divorce, Brock and her make ammends. They have one child together named Henry Hart. ''Dr. Morgan Barbra Jean has a crush on Dr. Morgan since they met, Dr. Morgan says that she has underwent "transference" with him, a situation where the separated spouse becomes attracted to their therapist. She on two occasions kissed him, stole his bubblegum, gave it back and afterwards sang "Amazing Grace". She is revealed to still have a crush on him when she sees him again later. Many Doctors In the episode Every Picture Tells a Story, Barbra Jean reveals that she went to hawaii with a Doctor Schneider, she also says that before she met God she met many many doctors who were already married, meaning she has commited adultery multiple times. Reverend Parks A man who Barbra Jean grows attracted to in the episode And God created Van, She calls him "Reverend Yummy-Pants" and gives him pie and her limited edition DVD copy of "Thornbirds" as a religious reference. Eugene Eugene claims that Brock stole her from him, he elaborated by saying that two years ago he and Barbra Jean had gone on three dates, two to the state faire where he had won her a stuffed "Pink Panther" and bought her two chili dogs and a cotton candy, and one date to go bowling. ''Five and a half carnies In Season Three, Barbra Jean claims to have dated five and a half carnies since one was a little person. ''Man who photographs her'' In Flowers for Van, Barbra Jean claims that she once dated a man who sent her flowers against her will, so she sent flowers to him with a nasty note and ended the relationship, even though she still senses that he is taking her photograph occasionally. Quotes Main Article: Quotes: Barbra Jean Hart Occupations ''Dental Hygenist'' She worked as a dental hygenist from prior to the beginning of the series until Reba Works for Brock, She retired so that she could spend more time with Henry. ''Weather Girl'' She was a weather girl for an unknown station from early season 6 until the end of the series, she went by the alias of "Stormy Clearweather". ''Football Coach'' She was a football coach at a women's prison and would have won the championship accept her star quarterback was caught trying to escape, she taught someone named "Little Arsen Annie" to be a star cornerback.:) Family ''Big Daddy Big Daddy is Barbra Jean's father who dissaproves of Brock Hart. - Main Article: Big Daddy- Katie Ann Katie Ann is Barbra Jean's sister who constantly embarasses her with stories. -Main Article: Katie Ann- ''Big Momma big momma is Barbra Jean's mother who has not been seen but mentioned several times by Big Daddy. ''Trent Trent is Barbra Jean's Brother in-law who is married to Katie Ann. -Main Article: Trent- ''Aunt Saliva Her Aunt is mentioned to be a "professional spitter" who won the "Baton Rouge Spitoff". ''Two Brothers'' Barbra Jean has stated to have two brothers: one who flips houses and has made a fortune, and the other had flipped his pick-up truck and made a fortune pretendng he had whiplash. ''Buzzard Buzzard is Barbra Jean's brother who hates Brock. -Main Article: Buzzard- ''Lorri Ann Barbra Jean's sister who, according to her was born in "Butt-Ugly, Texas", not to be confused with Lorri Ann Gardner Unnamed Niece who can cook In the season three episode, The Great Race, where Barbara Jean tries to teach Cheyenne to cook but fails, eventually drinking all the cooking wine, she reveals she has a 5-year-old niece who she taught to cook lasagna. Trivia *She has 412 Beanie Babies and has them arranged by occupation. *Her two Beanie Babies, Lulu and Binky, who cannot be placed next to each other because they have a history, which, according to her husband Brock, is just so sad. *She is the secretary of the whole buncha beanie babies club *She came in last in the "Mrs. Tasty Freeze", "Wet T-Shirt contest" among others. *She had no idea the "Wet T-Shirt contest" was in a gay bar. *She was the biggest baby born in Juneau county Texas *She is 31 in the Pilot and she is 37 in the Series Finale. *Barbra Jean rarely swears throughout the series, it is shown that she has started to say "Crap!" like Reba does. Errors *In the epsiode For Sale, Cheap she is said to be born in Juneau county, Texas while in As Is she is said to be born in Friendly, Texas. *The Portrait of a vase of flowers in her home is up-side-down. Category:Booker Family Category:Hart Family Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Mothers Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Females